


Bar of Lonely Hearts

by Jacinta



Category: The Mentalist, Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacinta/pseuds/Jacinta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They just wanted a drink or several to forget. They didn't want to meet a charming and intriguing man in a bar. Jane certainly didn't want to take him home. Jack certainly didn't want to flirt tonight. Nothing goes to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bar of Lonely Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I started this at some crazy time like two am when I was wondering what would happen if there was a bar that spanned across every show that the characters would occasionally meet in. This started out as just Jack and Jane comforting each other platonicaly in a bar but because it was inter-show they'd have none of the potential hang-ups (dead wife and child?) to hinder potential romance.  
> This could get expanded on one day, or I might move sidewards and do more ships you didn't know were ships. *shrugs* Depends on the comments. Oh and I haven't actually seen Torchwood yet.

For a rare change Captain (of what he was no longer certain) Jack Harkness was in a bar with every intention of leaving alone. He didn't flirt with a single person, taking the seat in the corner at the bar. Part of his lack of flirty was that he knew he was in America, but the where and when were a little hazy. People may not believe it but Jack could be cautious, he didn’t just flirt on planets where he was more likely to be punched than kissed, those planets just happened to be exceedingly rare. Even in his own mind that was just an excuse. He wasn't flirting because it was exactly one year since Ianto died. Jack was in unknown America because he didn't look at the coordinates he put in the vortex manipulator and he just didn’t want to be anywhere that reminded him of the missing man. Orderig his first drink Jack was pleased to see a calander behind the bar. Californian babes, 2013. Well there went excuse 1.

 

Patrick Jane rarely went to a bar. There was very little a bar could entice him with as he usually hated being drunk, and he was never looking for a date or mates to watch sports with. Sometimes he’d go with a small group from work or for a case but that was only because he had to. However the past two weeks created extenuating circumstances that left him wanting to sleep for a few days or get drunk off his ass. First an old client came after him (just released from prison) and had drugged him before trying to rape him, thankfully Lisbon and the team arrived just in time to prevent that. After a few days of rest a religious crazy, who they were investigating for a fire bombing that killed three people, had abducted him and tried to kill him and third he had to go undercover at a speed dating place because he was the killers type. So yes, he was going to get completely smashed and maybe forget the last two weeks for a while. Or get so inhibited he no longer cared about anything at all. It was fair enough. Walking into the first bar that met his standards he strode to the back corner only to find someone already sitting against the wall.

 

"Do you mind if I sit here?" He asked the man gesturing to the full bar.

"Sure blondie." the other man quipped, clearly on his third drink. Jane sat and ordered his drink. As he sipped he looked at the man out of the corner of his eye. Military bearing but not standard military and clearly a very extraverted gay -no- this man simply didn't care gender. British and American mix accent?

"If you're checking me out I'm off the market tonight." The man muttered, ah he was normally a very sexual man but tonight he was mourning.

"While I'm sure you're an excellent lover I'm not interested tonight." Jane wasn't sure why he added the last word. "I just couldn't place that accent. It's a grand mix. British, American, Welsh amoung others."

"I travel a lot."

"I could tell that, even if I couldn't you clearly have military training and probably work connected somehow which would indicated travel."

"You a psychic of some kind?"

"No, used to be."

"A con man?" Strange, he looked almost happy.

"Yes. If you don't mind me asking, when did it happen?"

"When did what happen?"

"Sorry, I'm just nosy. You lost someone fairly recently. You loved them." the man's head shot up to stare into his eyes.

"You've lost a loved someone too."

"Answer for an answer?" The other man nodded. "My wife and daughter."

"My lover, one year ago exactly."

"I'm sorry." The both drank in silence for a little longer.

 

"So I told you why I'm here. What is a handsome man in a devilish suit doing here?" Jack asked genuinly curious.

"It's a long story."

"I'm pretty sure I don't mind."

"Okay. Well I'm a consultant for the CBI and recent cases have been difficult for me."

"For what it's worth I have clearence so high I technically don't exist. If you want to talk." Jack prompted.

"That's curious. Not touching." Blondie chuckled. "Well an old client was released from jail and he beat me, drugged me and was about to rape me when I was saved. A religious kook abducted and tried to burn me. Then I had to play bait for a serial rapist and murderer." Jack laughed.

"Sorry. Sorry, I'm not laughig at you. It's just I've had weeks like that and I'm always being told that I'm the only person in existance who can get into that much trouble." the other man smiled sheepishly.

"I'm frequently told that too. What do I call you?"

"Jack, Captain Jack Harkness."

"Patrick Jane." Jack felt himself blanch.

"Oh. I've heard about you." What year was it? 2013.  Should he? Couldn't hurt, well, could but probably wouldn’t. "Red John." The man instantly loooked down and withdrew.

"Yes. He, he killed my wife and child."

"I know. My friend told me about you once. Patrick, look at me." Jane looked up. "You will catch Red John, and you will get to do so much worse than kill him." It worked for the Doctor…

"How do you know?"

"That is a long story that you probably wouldn't believe. Anyway that's a while coming."

"Jack Harkness. I wonder what I'd get if I asked for a background check." Jane mused.

"You'd get nothing. I'm not from around here."

"You never did say where you're from."

"These days I'm just not sure. Enough misery talk! We've had horrible times and we’re both here to forget. What do you say we leave and maybe go back to your place?"

"I have hotel room nearby." Jane appeared to shock himself. Jack was a tad disappointed, he really wanted to see the Malibu place but another day.

"Sounds good." They threw back the last of their drinks, paid and left.

 

Ten minutes later they crashed through the door of the motel, hands pawing at each others clothes frantically.

"While the suit is hot as hell it's got to go." Jack panted mouthing at Jane's neck. Jane moaned and pushed Jack's coat down, hooking on the door handle as he slamed it shut.

"Yes." Jane panted as Jack took far less care dumping his jacket on the floor. Stumbling to the bed Jane was divested of shoes, vest and shirt while Jack lost his suspenders and shirt.

"Hold on, boots." Jack bent to unlace them but he fell onto the bed instead. Jane knelt in front of him and removed Jack's boots and pulled at his pants. Jack lifted his hips and let Jane peel them off, he was commando.

"Mmm good." Jane grinned and had Jack's almost fully erect cock in his mouth before Jack could ask what was good. Jack swore and grabbed instinctivly at Jane's blond locks earning a moan. Blinking he tested that by pulling the orher man's head forward slightly; he was rewarded with another enthusiastic moan. Jane swirled his tongue around the head between every bob, and Jack was controlling his movements, slowly inching down. Jane was humming apreciativly and Jack was adding his own admiring sounds.

"Will you swallow?" Jack asked and Jane's hand disappered of the bed as he moaned. "Keep your hands up for now, I'll pay you back." He barely got the words out as Jane stepped up his skill.

 

Tugging gently on Jane's dishevelled curles as warning Jack let himself go and was soon panting at the ceiling. Jane crawled up onto the bed lying lightly across him and kissing him chastely on the lips. With a grin Jack deepened the kiss until he felt himself stiring again. At that point Jack rolled them both over and pinned Jane down.

"Now unless you oppose I'm going to fuck you senseless." Jane nodded franticaly, squriming beneath him. Jack wanted to give this man some of what he wanted. "I could tie you up a bit?" he offered teasingly.

"Please do." Jane panted still squriming. Jack grinned at the sound made when he rolled offhe bed to retrieve the nearest rope-like object. Quicky returing with actual rope (questions he learnt not to ask bed parners) he tied Jane's wrists to the headboard, loosely enough that he could move a little bit. Then he pushed Jane's legs overchis own shoulders and licked his way down.

 

Slowly Jack drove Jane closer to incoherence with his tongue. Patrick could hardly get three syllables out   as Jack introduced his fingers, moving torturously slow. Once the blond man was struggling with single sylables Jack removed his figers earning what was possibly the most pitiful whimper he'd ever heard. He thrust straight in, one long push that left Jane without anything resembling speech (well, nothing resembling any language on Earth at this time). Setting fast pace Jack began to kiss and bite whatever flesh was exposed and in reach of his mouth. His hands covered that which his mouth couldn't reach. Very soon they were both shouting their orgasms. Jack collapsed beside Jane and untied his wrists, letting the man curl into him slightly.

 

The next morning Jane woke next to a warm body for the first time in ages. Even more unusual was the fact that the body was a naked man.

"Good morning Patrick." Jack seemed awfuly awkae for a man who appeared to be asleep.

"Good morning Jack." Jane was surprised to find he felt no guilt over last night.

"Would you like breakfast? Eggs. Everyone likes eggs." Jack grinned sleepily.

"I'm pretty sure I'm entitled to a day off, as are you. Can we just stay for a moment?" Jane rolled over so he was half on Jack to further argue his point.

"I approve of that idea." Jack ran his hands down Jane's back, enjoying the slight shiver from the orher man. Lightly he slipped one hand down a little further to grab his ass. Jane hummed and rolled over, pulling Jack on top of him.

"Good." Jane mumbled as he blindly sought Jack's mouth. Jack obliged him with a slow but deep kiss, and Jane spread his legs a bit more, inviting the hand that was not cupping his face to explore. Jane let his hand slide up and down Jack's toned body noting a surprising lack of scars. Soon Jack was sliding his cock gently into Jane's ass, pleased by the lazy gasps and moans he recived. Hands stroked and danced over both bodies as they slowly moved together. Both men felt a bone-deep contentment that was rare for them so this morning sex was the very height of lazy morning sex. Complete with extra cuddling afterwards.

 

Eventually, after a worried call from Lisbon which embarrassed Jane slightly, Jack got up and made scrambled eggs which they ate in bed together. Neither wanted to disturb the general mood and so they ate and chatted about light matters. After a while Jane declared himself a mess and they showered, posibly exchanging blowjobs in the process. Despite everything Jack knew he would have to leave soon. It was nearly four in the afternoon and he couldn't be a part of Jane's life yet. Throughout the day he'd explained the Doctor and his own death intollerence, something Jane had taken suprisingly well.

"I have to go." he said as they strolled down a random street.

"Will we see each other again?" Jane asked.

"I don't know but I suspect we will. The Doctor hinted."

"You meant it when you said I would catch Red John?"

"Yes. The Doctor told me about that one, you'll probably meet him before you see me again." they walked for a minute in silence. "That Teresa woman is good for you.”

"51st century kind of guy thinking?"

"Something like that. Look after yourself."

"You too. I'll be waiting for you."

"I'll miss you. Oh and before I leave I'll confirm something. You have met Red John before, he can travel for work and you'll catch him soon." Jane nodded. "I wish I could tell you more but it's too likely to cause a paradox." Jane wrapped his arms around Jack, under the coat.

"Thank you Jack."

"Thank you Jane." they grinned at each other and slowly walked off in opposite directions.

 

A woman in her mid-twenties would tell all her friends about these two men, and how they both looked back several times, just missing each other. She'd tell them that though they probably never saw each other again and probably hadn't known each other long those two men would always love each other. Of course she was wrong, they would meet again. They would meet again at the final Red John crime scene where her body would lie in a pool of blood. But that's another story.


End file.
